


Freedom

by Mikokatt



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikokatt/pseuds/Mikokatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal was fighting with Aladdin again, only this time ended up with a bad result. The elder Magi found himself in another world, with very little magoi left and nearly completely without his precious ruhk. With the hope that the locals could assist him, he quickly pushed his way in, using a young, friendly boy as his way in. Rated M for later chapters. SinJu, EnJa, judal x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

A bright flash of light and an extreme feeling of being thrown left Judal to find himself laying on the hard ground. His head was screaming and he couldn't get his vision to stop swimming. That damn baby magi. He wasn't sure what he did but he wasn't happy about it. When he got his hands on him he'd make sure he paid for...whatever it was that he did. Shaking his head gently, he looked around. The surroundings were unknown to him. Such a thing was unusual to him, as nearly all of his free time went to exploring the world around him. He knew every country and knew this looked nothing like he'd ever seen. The buildings around him looked to be made of stone, though the few that were there looked much better put together than most places. Running in long strips was stone ground, something he never really saw other than floors. The fact that someone had laid down stone flooring outside was ridiculous in so many ways to him. Groaning, he pushed himself up and looked around for his wand. He sighed in relief when he saw it a few feet away, fully intact. Picking it up he tucked it away in his chunari before looking around. He definitely had no idea where he was, and that wasn't something that he liked. taking a few steps, he groaned and nearly dropped to the ground. He felt weak, and his magoi wasn't replenishing like it should be. Doing his best not to be alarmed as he realized that the ruhk were now in very low numbers around him, he didn't even notice the young boy running towards him. "Hey you ok?" The boy ran up, looking him over. Judal looked over quickly, glaring at the boy. He was a magi, of course he was ok. He was perfectly fine, even if he had no magoi and the ruhk were gone for some strange reason. And he could barely stand. Before he could snap a remark he felt his vision swim again and he dropped to the ground, the sound of the boy calling for help the last thing he heard before passing out.  
When Judal woke he looked around, his vision in a bit of a fog for a moment. When it cleared he looked around, finding himself in a strange looking room. Wherever he was, whatever country, they had strange rooms. A large wooden chest sat in the room, along with a small desk with a strange metal looking thing sitting on it. Deciding it was best to figure out where he was, he pushed himself off the bed and frowned. The last thing he remembered was a dark haired boy running up to him, looking concerned. That thought was odd to him. A black haired boy. If he was fallen, like himself, it was strange that he'd be showing concern for him. Deciding it had to be just some weird mutation he shook the thought away, pushing himself up and out of the room slowly.  
The building was very plain, wooden floors and walls made of some strange material that he'd never seen. He wasn't sure that he liked this new place and wanted to escape as soon as possible. He had to get back to Kou after all. He had to replenish his magoi and go after the damn brat that sent him here. When he got ahold of him he'd make sure to do some real damage. Maybe he'd tear him apart and leave the pieces for the idiot king to find. The idea brought a smile to his face and made him feel a bit more energized. After a bit of searching Judal found his way out. All around he could see people, walking around and doing various things. They all wore such strange clothing, but it reminded him a bit of the organization and their weird religious cult clothes. Part of him started to think that maybe this was a priesthood, whether they were part of the organization he wasn't sure. They weren't wearing the thorns around their heads so he figured it was unlikely. Plus there were no symbols anywhere, of Al-Therman or of Kou. This new place was getting stranger to him by the minute. Deciding that he'd see about catching a wagon he started to walk towards some of the men. That's all he saw around the place, older men. It made him wonder if maybe the boy he'd seen earlier was just a figment of his imagination. Moments later he found himself proven wrong when the boy came bounding up to him in concern. "You shouldn't be up and walking around yet. You looked pretty beaten up. You should get back into bed and rest more." Not one to listen to anyone, he took a moment to look the boy over properly. He did have long black hair, much like himself, though he kept it simply pulled back in a ponytail. Bright gold eyes shown from under a bit of hair that escaped, and he thought of the idiot king. If they were related then he could use him. The boys skin was far too pale to be of any relation to the tan king though and he threw the idea out the window. Perhaps he could still use him though. "I don't need rest I need to get back. Which way to Kou and when is the next wagon that will take me close. I'll get enough energy back soon enough but a partial ride would be great."  
The boy blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry I've never heard of it. I don't know a lot of the surrounding towns though. Maybe one of the elders could tell you. They've been out more." he frowned. "You really should get back into bed though. You obviously need more time to heal. No one really travels by wagon anymore. The churches have finally all changed over to cars. They decided that they needed to catch up to the modern world finally."  
Well at least he knew he was right when he guessed it was a priesthood. He really hated these groups. Boring, even when destroying them. On top of that the boy seemed to make no sense. Kou wasn't a town, it was an empire; and what the hell was a car? Must be some weird local monster. "The Kou empire kid. You know, the Ren family. The ones dominating the world slowly but surely.: he groaned as the boys confused look grew. "Ok fine. Sindria. Leam. Anything big where there's a lot of people. I need to get back to large groups of Ruhk so I can get my strength back."  
The boys concern seemed to be growing at his words. It was like he'd never heard of any of this. Everyone had to have heard of at least one of the three great empires. He could at least understand the ruhk thing. He knew that a lot of the common people weren't really aware of the little things. The lack of the little birds in the small village though was a concern to him. Their voices were weak and they weren't supplying him the energy he needed.  
Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere with the boy he decided that the best thing to do was to learn more about where he was. If he could get some information he might be able to figure out where exactly he was in the world and figure a plan home that way. "Forget it. Where am I. You got a weird village here." he supposed he should probably be nice, but where was the fun in that. The boy seemed to relax a bit at that. "Sorry I should have told you sooner. You're in a little village just a few miles from the Never Sea. we're not really on the map sorry." he looked around. "We're small but we get along well here. And we do have larger connections farther into the mainland for when we might need something." he smiled lightly. "My name is Feral by the way. I should have asked yours right away I'm sorry."  
Now it was the magi's turn to be confused. Never Sea? He knew that wasn't a thing. Whatever the baby magi did sent him elsewhere, apparently into another world. Biting down his anger he looked at the boy and smirked, trying to seem charming. He'd need an ally in this new world if he was to find a way home. "Judal. I'm sorry for all the trouble. Seems my mind might be a bit scrambled still. I was in a very bad fight and it ended up bringing me here. You see I'm a high priest where I'm from." it wasn't a total lie at least, those idiots back home DID call him high priest a lot. "I was in a fight to protect my kingdom from this evil magician." When the boys eyes widened at the words he knew exactly how to run this. "You see...I'm from elsewhere. Another world you could say. I was trying to protect my kingdom by fighting off this really strong magician called a magi and he used some strange magic on me. It brought me here. That's why all the places I've named you don't know and why I've never heard of the Never Sea."  
The boy was listening wide eyed. It wasn't so hard to believe to him. The way the seemingly older boy spoke, the way he walked and the things he spoke of, either he was completely mad or he really was from another world. He'd certainly never seen clothes like his before after all. "So why were you fighting him? Can a priest really fight against a magician? Magic here is seen as an extreme evil. You really fight against magic?"  
This boy was so easily fooled. If the rest of the old geezers around him were so easy to trick he'd be able to work them all to what he needed. "Yeah I do. Magic threatens to take over my whole world. I'm the high priest of a very large empire called the Kou empire. The Ren family is the royal family there. I want to protect all of the children there of course. They're practically my family. As their high priest it's my job of course." again, not a total lie, though he wasn't exactly out to protect them all, they were the closest thing he had to family. The boy listened, nodding. "I'm sure it'll be fine to have you here. The other priests are very unsure of strangers but I'm sure once they hear your story and they know that you're a priest I'm sure they'll accept you here. I'm not sure how we can get you home but I promise I'll try to help you. You need to get back to help them of course."  
Judal smirked and nodded, letting the boy lead him off to introduce him. The old geezers in the town weren't so thrilled, even after hearing his story. It took all of his patience to not just freeze them all in a block of ice. He had to keep his magic a secret since the boy thought that he was fighting against magic. What a joke that was.

After showing him around the village a bit the boy led him to a large hall at the sound of a bell chiming. Walking in he found something at least somewhat familiar, a large dining hall. He looked around slightly, ignoring the glares he got from a few of the men, as well as a few honestly pervy looks. He knew he looked good and had a feminine body but he hoped all these idiots knew he was a boy. When they moved to sit down one of the men stood, watching them. "Would someone please introduce and explain to me our apparent guest that I wasn't informed of?"  
Feral jumped up quickly to explain, only to be pulled down by the 'guest'. "Name is Judal. I'm a high priest from an area a very far way away. I wound up here, badly injured. The kid here took me in and has been trying to help me. I only got here earlier, though I'm surprised that you haven't heard about me yet. A good number of the people in here have met me already."  
The man looked at everyone, glaring. "I'm supposed to know about these things. We don't appreciate or allow strangers here. Claiming to be a priest will not help you, especially when wearing such clothing as that. Who did you think you were trying to fool boy. You're far too young as well. I'd guess you're what...sixteen maybe?"  
Judal glared, red eyes burning slightly. "Listen here old man. I'm nineteen to start off with. Second of all, I dress like this because this is the norm where I'm from. Besides. A title is a title. I have it because I deserve it and I do what I need to with it. I actually protect my kingdom. What do you do here hu? I'd bet you sit on your ass and watch others do the work you don't want to. That what most people do." he probably should have acted better, but he was a magi dammit and he wasn't going to be talked down to by some old man that did nothing. The mans face went bright red in anger at his words. "Get out! You're not welcome here! We have no room for lying bratty children."  
Judal snarled, refusing to back down. If he wasn't able to find a way home he'd have to make this place his own. That meant he was going to knock this old man down. "Like hell. I'm not a child and I'm sure as hell not lying. I'm the high priest of Kou. You don't have any idea who you're messing with. Besides." he smirked and sat down in his chair. "I can't leave. I'm from another world and I have no way to get back home at this time. You're stuck with me because I'm not going off into a world I know absolutely nothing about. Most religions would never abandon someone who is completely alone. And I don't care if you don't recognize my title. That doesn't matter. You're likely nothing compared to Al-Therman anyways. They're strong and they don't play games and hide away in a tiny village that's afraid of any stranger that wanders in."  
The boy beside him groaned, knowing this was going terribly. Judal glanced over. "I'm not going anywhere kid don't worry." he smirked and looked at the man, who looked furious. To Judal his look was hilarious, especially since he could kill the man where he stood if he really wanted to. Even if he magoi was still pretty low. After a few moments the man sat down, still looking extremely angry but defeated. Judal smirked and started to eat. He was used to getting his way after all, and this world was no exception. He'd have this small town as his own before moving on to other areas. While he wasn't really one to be interested in ruling he figured if he could gather enough people and make them hateful he could get plenty of black ruhk to strengthen himself to find a way to return. At those thoughts he sighed, picking at his food slightly. Full of gross veggies. What the boy wouldn't do for some peaches or at least some kind of fruit. His way home was an extremely difficult topic. Without knowing what kind of commands the boy used he had no way to replicate it to get back. He sighed, leaning back. The boy beside him looked over, reaching over and setting a hand on his shoulder gently. "You'll be ok here I promise." Judal sat up slightly, shocked. He could feel himself getting a bit more magoi, a few more ruhk showing up around him at the boys touch. If the boy could refill him with energy then he could use it to test ways to get home. "Thank you Feral. I'm sure with your help I will be."

After dinner was over Judal left with the boy, looking around. He wanted to get Judal into a set of their clothes, but the magi refused. He liked his clothes and was used to wearing them for a few days at a time. When needed he could slip off to the nearby sea and wash up. That was his thought at least until the boy later took him to the showers. Judal looked at them confused until Feral showed him how they worked. Amazed at the water coming down like rain, he began to mess with it. He could make the water coming out hot or cold, and it came down strong, like a storm. To him it was amazing, and Feral couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. After leaving him a set of clothes, should he decide he wanted to put them on, he left him to wash up. Judal ignored the clothes, undoing his hair bit by bit, letting the long locks drop down around him before stepping in. The water ran over him, washing away a large amount of dirt and dried blood. He hadn't really realized he'd been injured, but he supposed it made sense. He looked down, looking himself over to check out his condition. Only a few injuries luckily. It seemed that his earlier weakness came from being thrust into another world. Once he was satisfied with his wash he stepped out, wringing his hair out slightly before grabbing the towel left to him. Drying off, he looked at the clothes left for him. He wasn't one for white, far from it, but he figured it would be a good idea to use them until he could clean his clothes. After drying off he slipped on the plain white pants and tshirt. At least they were somewhat comfortable. He walked out, holding his usual clothes. Unsure of whether they had a well, or another strange thing to wash with, he decided to just use the shower thing. Leaving the door open, he turned and turned the water back on, using the strong water to wash up his own clothes. While he was working on it Feral came by. Hearing the water running with the door open he looked in and nearly laughed at the sight. "Judal you don't have to do that that way. We can throw those in the washer." he walked over and turned off the water. "Here wrap them up in the towel so they don't drip everywhere. Confused, he did as instructed. If there was an easier way he was glad to try it. The boy led him to a small metal thing and opened it, dumping the clothes in before dumping in soap before shutting it. When he turned it on Judal jumped slightly, looking at it in curiosity. He could hear water running into it. Feral bit back a laugh. "You don't have electronics in your world do you." Judal shook his head, looking over. "So what this weird thing cleans them? Then we hang them outside?" Feral shook his head. "No then we throw them in the dryer and when they come out you can put them back on. You look pretty uncomfortable in our clothes."  
He nodded and let the boy lead him away. Judal made sure he kept a hand on him, much of the time pretending to use him as support. Honestly he was fine now, but he was getting energy from the boy, and the more he kept in contact the more he could get from him. Over the next few days he was sure that he could get himself back to near full strength.

After being there for a few days and telling his story a few times (very careful to make sure the story stayed the same each time and made him look like an innocent priest that was protecting people) he found the people more than willing to assist him, even if they had no idea how. Even the old man that ran the place started to get along with him. He still didn't seem fond of all the time he spent with the other boy, and the constant touch he liked to keep up. He'd managed to convince them that if he could find a way back they should return with him, to help him fight. He'd learned that the people here had a strong hatred of magic and took to Judals story, thinking that if he was out to destroy magic too that he had to be an ally of theirs. They were more than willing to assist if it meant that they could save a place from the evils of magic. Many were taken in by the stories of what his world was like. He spun stories of how the Kou empire was innocent in their dealings with the world, only wanting peace. It was fun to him to make it seem like they were the good innocent people and other countries and people, like Sindria and the idiot king along with the brat were evil people that wanted to take over the world with magic. He found it too easy to trick them all into believing his story, and decided that if they were so easy to trick then they would make good cannon fodder in a war. He knew it was coming soon and he had to get back for it. No way he'd allow them to start the war without him. He had to be the one to kill the baby magi as well as the idiot king. He didn't care what happened outside of them. All he cared about was those two.

Standing outside in the nearby forest, Judal stood finally letting himself relax. He'd gotten plenty of energy from the boy, and wanted to work a bit at finding the right commands to get him home. After a bit of fun though. He pulled his wand out, using it to create ice all around him, throwing it against trees and laughing happily as the shards exploded and left huge holes in the trees. In his fun he never realized that Feral had come out to him. He'd requested that he be alone, wanting to work on a way to return home. He should have known that the boy wouldn't follow that request. While playing with the ice, he barely noticed the boys gasp. He stopped though and turned, looking at him. He had been caught, yet he didn't really care. He'd decided long ago that Feral was his. He had every intention of keeping him as a pet even when they returned back to Kou. Smirking at his reaction, Judal started to walk towards him. Feral started to back away, watching him with wide eyes. "You're a magician! You said you fought AGAINST magic, not with it. How could you...We all trusted you...The others want to go and fight with you. It's all a lie though isn't it..." Judal nodded, backing him into a tree. "Oh yes. It's all a lie. I'm the Kou empires magi, and I'm a black magi on top of that. But there nothing you can do about it chibi. You're mine, as are all of the men in the village. You all belong to me. You however, are special. I'm going to keep you." He leaned forward, pressing close before placing a rough, deep kiss on his lips.


End file.
